


Part 6: B-Sides

by nonantzia



Series: Balladas de Plata (Silver Ballads) [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Innuendo, Maybe It's A AU, Slice of Life, Swearing, hangovers, maybe it's maybelline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonantzia/pseuds/nonantzia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of oneshots/scenarios/prompts of everyone's problematic polyamorous family. Tags will be amended as more chapters are added.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Track 1: Wake Up

“Ari, it’s time to get up. It’s already 4 in the afternoon, love.”

Aria grunted against the pillow.

_Fucking should have stopped drinking. Shit. How many shots-_

“15 shots,” replied the voice.

“Hom dif yur knom?” Aria mumbled.

_Yeah, no need to mumble through a pillow._

“How did you know?”

“Come now, love. How many times have we done this?”

“Twice...at least, twice _this_ week?”

“Oh? You remembered. _For once_.”

Aria turned in the general direction of where she thought the door to be.

“That wouldn’t be much of a compliment coming from anyone else. I could  _almost_ say you’re... _insulting me._ ”

“Oh hush now, you know when I’m insulting someone. Besides, you hadn’t...sorry, haven’t done anything meriting an insult. Also I’m towards your left. You ended up on the right side of the bed this time.”

_Right side of the bed? So that means-_

“Facing east, dear. Should feel the sun on your face.”

_Swear to...something, I always wonder she’s bluffing about not able to read minds. But if she wants to play..._

“ _How many times?_ Are you referring to the _headache_ , overall sense of _shittiness_ , or _your lipstick_ all over me?”

_Slight rush of air expelled. She’s not...did she actually huff at me?_

“Now, now, we all planned for a good night. I _might_ have gotten a bit...caught up.”

“Is that why there’s kisses all over my-”

“ _Very_ caught up, Ari. That’s not to say you didn’t go overboard yourself with the alcohol. And Jell-O, if memory serves.”

Aria grumbled loudly.

“Looks like last night is slowly becoming one of my _more_ stupider decisions recently.”

_Mattress shifts slightly to one side._

Aria balled her fist in response. Familiar scent rushed with memories, old memories of old things. Older scents identified older people.

_Honey, roses, cinnamon. Warm. Safe. Home. Familiar. Wait...there’s something else there...tomatoes?_

_Caramia._

Fist relaxes.

_She’s sitting on the bed’s edge. Didn’t hear her cross the room from the doorway to here._

In the darkness, Aria felt the caress of a gentle finger brush away a strand of hair, causing her to jump slightly. She felt Mia’s weight shift, something that was both nearby and yet far away.

Then, amongst the ever present darkness, the slightest feeling of something on her right shoulder.

_She’s hesitating._

“ _Everything okay?”_ Mia whispered, breath held quickly at the end. Whenever Mia whispered, it was the definition of “not family friendly”. But not this time.

Aria replied with a nod. “Yeah. I’m alright. Just... _surprised_. Didn’t hear you cross the room.”

_Long held breath released. Less tense._

Aria blinked, the same old darkness greeting her. Old habits from a old life.

“Listen. I’m alright. _Okay_?”

Mia said nothing.

“Mia, you know if you nodded-”

“OH, how could I-I’m sorry, love, I didn’t mean to-”

Aria reached out to where she believed Mia to be. That's alls she could really do. Fingers grazed skin. Gently wrapping around something that only existed for the moment.

“Listen. You just surprised me, that’s all. Been gardening recently?”

_Smallest sigh. Probably relieved now._

Aria almost felt a light shine from where she placed Mia. In her head at least.

_Probably smiling. Pulling faintly at the edges of her lips...shit. I’m more tired than I realized._

“Just checking on the nightshades, love.”

Aria focused on the softest caress on her shoulder.

_Mmm. That explains._ _Explains the tomatoes. Yeah. Tomatoes. Cough._

“Now, as for why _you’re_ in this condition, Aria, you know how you are. You, me, Raine, and Marina. Night out on the town, lots of drinks. You’ve _always_ love enjoying yourself, always ‘down’ for things.”

_I bet she made quotes with her eyebrows._

“Even if you end up reconsidering your actions the following afternoon. Now, come on, Raine and Marina are in the kitchen making us breakfast, and we don’t want to keep those two waiting. I do believe it’s french toast today.”

“Alright, let me just put some clothes on first. Need to look okay.”

Aria felt soft lips against her shoulder.

_Mattress shifted up. Less weight. Mia stood up._

“You were-I mean, are always beautiful. Even… _anyway_ , I do say that it’s only fair to let you get dressed. Lest I be tempted by thou beauty that shames the moon and stars in your ethereal majesty! To spend our day in the throes of passion and love!”

_Why did she have to be a fan of theater? Couldn’t she be less dramatic? I bet she’s posing dramatically again._

“And you _did_ promise to take Marina to the beach today. I believe she wanted to go visit her friends off the coast.”

Aria grunted in resignation.

“ _Of course_ , Aria, it’s not like you’re _in love_ with with the girl.”

“... _fine_.”

“And you’re totally _not_ also in love with Raine.”

“Ugh. You sound like a preppy high-school student.”

“And you’re definitely not head-over-heels for _yours truly._ ”

“You’re the worst, Mia.” 

“ _Not at all_ , love. You just bring the best out of me.”

Aria’s stomach rumbled in response. Mia laughed, a wind chime ringing of pearls and sunlight.

“Did I-”

“Yes. You might have gotten into another brawl, then puked. Or puked before. Not sure myself.”

“Oh so you’re _not_ the only reason why I’m sore this time.”

“Raine _might_ have helped with that. _And_ Marina. Team effort. _Really_.”

“You _really_ know what to tell a girl, don’t you?”

Twinklings of a laugh. Muffled, mostly.

“I may be a master seducer, but _you_ , love? You’re _my_ master debater~.”

“What? I haven’t debated at any- _HEY!”_

_Laughter. Of pearls and sunlight._


	2. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just updating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update!

Sorry it's been so long! Working in retail, and during holiday season, has had me beat. But with those holidays over, I'll have more time to not only add to this but also start adding the parts that take place before this one. You'll get to know these characters before this domestic slices-of-life. 

Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was definitely an experience in just writing and finishing to an extent where I was both satisfied and happy with how it turned out. Any comments, suggestions, or hate mail would be greatly appreciated. Till next time!


End file.
